headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Violet/Friday the 13th
Violet, or Vi, was a supporting character in the Friday the 13th franchise and appeared in the fifth installment in the series, Friday the 13th: A New Beginning. Played by actress Tiffany Helm, she was one of many youths to lose their lives at the hands of psychopathic ambulance driver Roy Burns. Biography Violet was a resident of the Pinehurst Youth Development Center. Little is known of her early life before coming to Pinehurst, but she seemed to be a loner with little patience for others. However, she did follow Matthew Letter's instructions when it came to chores, such as folding laundry and setting the breakfast table. While hanging up some sheets with a girl named Robin, Violet was approached by the dim-witted, yet well-meaning Joey, who offered to help them. Joey was a bit of a mess, and in the process of eating a candy bar, which had smeared all across his face and hands. When he tried to help the girls hang laundry, he smudged chocolate on the linens and Vi and Robin yelled at him, with Vi referring to Joey as an "asshole". As the admonished Joey lumbered off, Vi stated that she was not going to re-wash the linens. Only moments later, Joey was viciously killed by another resident, Victor J. Faden and was subsequently arrested. The following morning, Vi accidentally set an extra place for Vic and Joey at the breakfast table. She apologized for her misstep, but a boy named Jake emphatically stated, "You don't set a plate for a dead person". A couple of nights later, Vi was up in her room listening to music and dancing the Robot. Jake came up to ask her a question about Robin, but Vi dismissed him. Moments later, psychopath paramedic Roy Burns raided the Pinehurst house and began slashing his way through the youths living there, including Robin and Jake. Violet didn't hear him enter her room due to the music being so loud. As she spun around, Roy took her by the throat, pinned her to the wall and rammed a machete through her chest. Notes & Trivia prepped for vaginal wound.]] * The character of Violet was created by director Danny Steinmann and screenwriters Martin Kitrosser and David Cohen. * Although Friday the 13th: A New Beginning was released in 1985, the events from the film take place in the year 1989. * Violet is the fourteenth character killed by Roy Burns and the fifteenth victim in the film overall. * Actress Tiffany Helm also played a waitress named Mary in the "Heartbreak Hotel" episode of Freddy's Nightmares. * According to the Internet Movie Database, Violet was originally supposed to be killed while doing gymnastics. * Originally, director Danny Steinmann was going to have Roy Burns stab Violet through the vagina, but this was changed to a stomach wound as it was believed that such an injury would be pushing things well beyond the boundaries of good taste - even for a slasher film. See also External Links * * Violet at the Friday the 13th Wiki References Category:Expanded pages